ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Honeymoon
Previous episode: Bon Voyage Next episode: Lucy Meets the Queen http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TigerMertz.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PortholeStuck.jpg Plot The Ricardos and the Mertzes are finally on their way to Europe, aboard the SS Constitution. But Lucy's not having a very good time. The Mertzes are enjoying a second honeymoon of sorts, but Ricky is too busy with his band to spend any romance time with Lucy. When Lucy tries to lock Ricky in the cabin, she ends up getting stuck in one of her room's portholes, trying to find a way out of the room. Trivia *This episode's gags and plots copy events from the Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell movie Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953). In Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Marilyn Monroe's character, Lorelai, ends up with a little boy for a dining partner, and also gets stuck in a porthole on a ship. Lorelai covers her stuck shoulders with a blanket, to make the illusion that her whole body is outside. *This is the second time we can be sure the Mertzes have a sex life, according to Geoffrey Mark Feldman, author of The Lucy Book. *Lucy's kid trophy-winning ping-pong partner is named Kenneth Hamilton. *Just as in the last episode, ship officials scoffed at the illogical nature of part of this episode's plot. Apparently, it is not possible to get stuck halfway through a ship's porthole the way Lucy did. *The ship's captain is Capt. Jacobson. *The foursome will be on board ship for 5 days. *Fred's seasickness pills must have done their job, because he does not get sick while on the ship. *Lucy and Ethel synchronized their watches at 5:03 pm. *The S.S. Constitution is scheduled to take five days to get to Europe. *The full list of on-deck activities Lucy and the Mertzes signed up for consists of shuffleboard, ping-pong, deck tennis, a bridge tournament, and tea dancing. * How did Lucy get stuck in the porthole and Ricky didn't? Quotes * Lucy: This trip's gonna be like a second honeymoon. Don't you feel that way, Ethel? Ethel: You forget- I'm married to Fred. Can you imagine anything making him romantic? Lucy: I can just see the two of you after a couple of days at seas, standing at the rail in the moonlight. You'll be holding hands. Ethel: If we're standing by the rail, I'll be holding his HEAD! Or he'll be maneuvering to throw me overboard. * Ethel: Oh, fine. Just what you've always wanted on your second honeymoon- a chaperone. * Lucy: (to Ricky) Can't you ping one little pong? * Ethel: (shocked at her suddenly amorous husband) Fred, what's in those seasick pills you've been taking? Fred: Now, sweetie pie, is that any way for you to talk to your apple dumplin'? * Fred: (tightly clutching Ethel) The sea air, you and I together- it just gets me! Ethel: Yeah, in the head! Fred: Now, listen, Ethel, this could be a second honeymoon, so don't louse it up! * Ethel: The love bug has bitten my Freddie! Lucy: The love bug? I thought Fred had been vaccinated for that. * Ethel: Oh, boy! If the sea air affects him like this, when we get back to New York, I'm gonna sell the apartment building and buy a house boat! * Lucy: Ethel, what's the name of this ship? Ethel: The SS Constitution. Why? Lucy: Well, from the way everybody's paired off, I thought it was the SS Noah's Ark! *Ricky: There's a lot of wolves aboard these big ocean liners. Lucy: Oh-ho-ho! You're telling ME! *Kenneth Hamilton: (to Lucy) Thank you for the dance. I have to go now. It's past my bedtiime. *Ethel: Let's go, Tiger! He IS one, too! *Fred: Can't a man sit on the stairs with his wife without somebody buttin' in?! Lucy: I'm sorry, Fred. (Ethel gives a perverted giggle) *Lucy: Would you like to take off your shoes? Ricky: I'd like to take off my feet! *Ethel: Listen, Lucy, I don't mind helping you out on dry land, but this is the high seas. International law prevails! *Lucy: You're early. Ethel: Well, Tiger's waitin' for me on the upper deck, and I don't want to keep him waiting! Lucy: Listen, you've waited for 25 years. You can wait a few more minutes! *Fred: (seeing Lucy stuck in porthole) If I only had a few baseballs, I could make a fortune!